


My..My...My

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I wrote thisreallylate on a Monday night and listening to my Rob Thomas cd...such a hopeless addict to that cd..anyway...this is actually written from my POV..i was listening to this song and each verse reminded of either Brian or Justin...never written this kind before..hope u like..ohhh set late Season 5





	My..My...My

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I think I might have said everything in the summary..but please read and enjoy(or not).....also a note to those that have been reading "this might hurt a bit" I have 8 new chapters written...just waiting on them to post!!!!....thanks  kimmie  


* * *

_the light from the window is fading_

_you turn on the night_

_the sound of the avenue's calling you_

_open your eyes_

 

Every part of you in place.......perfect

This is what you know what you've mastered over the years...over time.

Anyone you want...you can have..it's not even a question....you were made for the night.

You could never give this up...not for one person...couldn't ever happen...it's not you.....is it?

Lights....music......smoke and mirrors.

Whiskey.....cigarettes and flashes of blonde....never belonging to the right one.

 

 

_and when you find_

_your spending your time_

_wanting for words_

_but never speak_

_you tell yourself_

_that the things you need come slow_

_but inside you just don't know_

 

Every part of you knows this is right..............and wrong

Decision made and you can never look back with regret.

You've walked away before...but you went back....your heart led you back.

It begs you to do it again.

Years of waiting brought you to this place...a place so foreign that it can never really be home.

Keep moving....do what you know.

Flurries of brush strokes and colors to fill your days and nights.

Every picture takes a piece of your heart away....your certain you can see his eyes staring back at you in each one you create.

 

 

_hold on to anything_

_everything's over and done_

_has the fear taken over you_

_tell me_

_is that what you want_

_to make up your life_

 

When you're here you feel so in control....nothing from the outside world gets in.

You're safe in this place...you built it up from nothing...it gives you purpose...strength.

This is who you are too...and you tell yourself the late nights here are to keep you on top of your game.

You don't stay here behind these walls to hide.......hide from what?

There are memories here too but you've locked them away somewhere in the back of your mind.

Decisions here are so easy to make......you make them without regret.

And you don't do regrets or apologies.

Would it change anything if you did?

Sometimes you think..............

 

 

_time after time_

_you're falling behind_

_hold on to me_

_never leave_

_forever be what you mean to me right now_

_don't you feel better now_

 

Every part of you feels.........at peace.

The cold air that surrounds you is somehow not able to penetrate this warmth inside your heart.

Nothing ever could.......except the man standing in front of you.

Years of pain and joy have brought you to this place........to him.

To tell him those words....didn't break you...maybe you should feel stripped bare and vulnerable.

But how can you when he looks at you like that.....and holds you so close to him.

Always said "never chase after anyone"....and you won't have to because you know time and distance can never take away the only home your heart will ever know....with him.

 

_my.....my.....my_

_let your bright light shine_

_let your words live on_

_far beyond this life_

_beyond this life_

lyrics by...Rob Thomas

song.....My..My...My

cd...Something To Be


End file.
